In an optical system in which light emitted from a light source reaches an object, a mirror is used. When a position where the mirror is mounted is shifted, or the light incident on the mirror is deviated, the direction (angle) of the mirror is required to be adjusted in order to cause the light reflected by the mirror to be sent in a specified direction.